Draco Malfoy Must Die
by AnotherJKRwannabie
Summary: "You know what, its fine, you wouldn't have been able to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you anyway."   "Wait." I practically shouted "I'm in."   The girls exchanged a victory smile. Oh Merlin, what have I, Hermione Granger signed myself up for?


**A/N: First of all I don't own Harry Potter – that honor lies with J K Rowling. Also as you might have guessed from the title this story is based on the plot from John Tucker Must Die – it's a good movie and I couldn't help but nick the idea****. Enjoy.**

"You know what, its fine, you wouldn't have been able to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you anyway." Oh damn. She found my weak spot. How can I say no to a challenge? "Come on girls, let go and find someone better" Resist the bait. Don't agree. It will not end well. Just say no-

"Wait." I practically shouted as the girls reached the door "I'm in."

The girls exchanged a mischievous victory smile. Oh Merlin, what have I, Hermione Granger signed myself up for?

2 Days Earlier

IVY WOOD

The cold air whipped past me as I kept ascending higher and higher. I could only hear my heart beating erratically in my chest, with echoes of the cheers fresh in my mind.

I could feel someone close behind me but I couldn't take my eyes of the shinning gold for even a moment to see if the person was gaining on me. I had to trust my instincts. The snitch was twitching from side to side. I was only about 2 meters away.

This was my chance. I extended my arm with my hand in the shape of a claw ready to snatch it and I tucked my legs in an effort to be more streamlined so I could go faster. However the result was disappointing.

I had no idea where the Ravenclaw seeker was but I knew that I had to get the snitch now or I would lose. I have to risk it. I tucked my head in so that I was basically in fetal position and I felt the broom speed up immediately. Only a slight problem, now I couldn't see anything.

My broom got faster and faster and I waved my arm around, desperate for it to make contact with the snitch. And then I felt it. Not the snitch but the vibration of the snitch. I was closing in on my pry but I had to get higher. Still blind sighted and in the fetal position I started to slowly raise my body, being careful not to lose my balance.

My arms still flapping around until something hard hit the back of my hand. In that split second I whipped my head up opened my eyes and grabbed the ball of the burning gold. The snitch was mine. After allowing myself a momentary victory spin on my broom I dived down so the crowd could applaud me. What? It was a bloody good catch.

As I predicted when I emerged through the clouds with the snitch the crowd erupted in a harmony of cheers and it was announced:

"Ivy Wood has caught the snitch therefore Hufflepuff wins." Never have I appreciated Lee Jordon's voice more. When I touched the ground I was bombarded with my fellow teammates congratulating me but a certain Slytherin boy that I wanted praise from the most was nowhere in sight. Bummer.

While I was changing out of my Quiddich uniform I heard someone walk into the changing room. Weird as everyone should be in the Great Hall stuffing themselves with food. Standing in a vest top and my girl boxers I reached for my wand. I grew up with a brother; there wasn't a jinx on the Earth that I didn't know about. The footsteps step got nearer and I could see a shadow approaching. Just as the murderer was about the turn to the corner to come face to face with me I shouted a spell that sent him flying backwards.

"Chill Ivy, its just me." I looked to confirm that whom I thought was a murderer (yeah so I overreacted a little) was in fact Draco, looking gorgeous as ever. He was out of his usual fitted suit into a somewhat more casual jeans and shirt accessorized with my yellow and black scarf to show his loyalty to me. "Merlin. You really know how to use a wand"

"Yeah and don't forget it. Where were you, according to Blaise you weren't there the whole game?" I looked at him accusingly. Was it too much to ask for your boyfriend to be there when you win possible the most important game of the year? I think not.

"Filch gave me detention this morning because he caught me trying to get into your common room to wish you luck. He had me cleaning the floors like a bloody peasant-" I cut him off mid sentence with a kiss, he went through all that trouble to just wish me luck, it was the least I could do. At first he was startled but soon deepened the kiss and started running his hands up and down my thighs. As I reached up to undo his shirt buttons I heard a noise and turned to the source. By the door stood Granger, looking for the first time ever lost for words.

"Yes Granger?" Draco whipped his head around as soon as he heard me say her name. She was his favourite game. She was still looking as dumbstruck as ever and Draco took this opportunity to strike.

"I'm sorry Granger, is our public display of affection making you uncomfortable?"

"That is a little more than affection Malfoy and it is completely inappropriate to be doing in the girls' changing rooms, being Head Girl I will have to deduct 5 points from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff." God what is it with that girl; I swear she waves that badge around like it's the fucking elder wand.

"And being Head Boy I will award us both 5 points for getting some"

Granger just sighed not willing to take Draco's bait and expose herself to a full on verbal fight.

"I just came here to congratulate you Wood on that catch. I might not know much about Quiddich or flying but I know a good seeker when I see one."

Huh wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks Granger, now I can go to sleep peacefully, knowing that you appreciate my talents."

Granger curtly nodded, obviously not noticing the sarcasm and started to leave but she stopped just before the door leading her outside. She turned around to face Draco, her face full of mischief, and said:

"Malfoy, you might want to get that checked before you start spreading a disease like wild fire." With a glint in her eye she practically skipped out the room however Draco and I were too busy staring at his crouch. Yep that Hermione Granger made a tentacle grow, which was peeping out of the top of his trousers. I looked to Draco's face, which did it. I was in a fit of laughter. The disgust and true horror on Draco's perfect features pushed me over the edge. Nevertheless I pulled myself together quickly and muttered the spell to reverse it. As much as that Know-It-All annoyed me, I had to be impressed by her efforts to beat Malfoy in a battle of the wits.

"Granger better get ready to face the full wrath of my fury."

If Draco had said that a year ago I would have been genuinely terrified for that poor girl but now I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure she is shaking in her boots, now come on lets go to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

Draco only walked me to the Great Hall were he left me to join his friends on the Slytherin table (he was still upholding the argument that it would be better if the school was ignorant to our relationship). Feeling a little hurt and abandoned I went to join in the celebration that was currently taking place on the Hufflepuff table. With an excuse for my lateness already prepared I took a deep breath to face the havoc caused by the overexcited teenagers. Once I was spotted they all crowed around me shouting compliments but the whole while all I could think of was about the white-blonde boy with the piercing grey eyes.

HERMIONE GRANGER

After leaving Malfoy and Wood I went towards the Great Hall however I took the long route so that I had more time to be submerged in my thoughts with no disruption and consequently I would have to endure less time with Ron and Slutty-Long-Legs.

I wasn't quite sure as to why I followed Malfoy into the changing rooms in the first place. Surely it was blaringly obvious that he was stepping into the girls' changing room to meet a girl.

Although I was completely unprepared for what I saw. His hands all over the half naked Wood, his tongue having a bloody party in her mouth, the image burned fresh in my mind and bothered me more than I cared it would. I made a lame excuse as for my presence there and practically ran out though I couldn't resist a quick little hex to put him in place. In spite of claiming that the blood-purity rubbish means nothing anymore to him he still acts as though he is better than me. Well he really does need to be put in his place because I, Hermione Granger should never be looked down upon.

**A/N: Hey guys, the song for this chapter is ****Blind Sighted by Bon Iver****, it's a great song so just go on a little thing on Youtube and listen. **

**Please holla at me with reviews. **


End file.
